


Never Mind the Should-Haves

by heartlielocke



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlielocke/pseuds/heartlielocke
Summary: In a world where Overwatch disbanded and never rejoined and Hanzo never left the Shimada clan, Genji Shimada decided to follow Zenyatta to America where there had been an increasing need for positive attitudes promoting unity between omnics and humans. He figured being in America would keep him off of Hanzo's radar. While there, Genji happens to meet you and starts a chain of events that no one could have expected.





	1. Chapter 1

On a harsh, cold day, the news came that a well-known omnic monk who strongly believed in good human-omnic relationships and peace for all would be coming to America to spread his message, as well as spreading the teachings of the Shambali monks. As a 23-year-old, recent college graduate, you heard the news while in the work break room that he was coming with a few of his students to help promote positive human and omnic friendships and even romantic relationships. While you had distrusted omnics due to losing your parents in the war, you havetried to keep a positive mind about promoting human and omnic unity. Not all omnics were bad. You knew that. But a part of your heart still could not let go of the pain that came from being orphaned while you were still young and needed your parents. You hoped that maybe going to see the monk and trying to listen to his wisdom or… whatever people did to gain positivity from spending time with a monk, would benefit your uneasy heart and mind. So, with that in mind, you took a day off your job and headed to the omnic shelter where it was rumored the monk Zenyatta and his pupil would stay.  
  
With your favorite scarf wrapped tight around your neck and your jacket bundled close, you headed out to the shelter. However, when you arrived you were surprised to see the doors closed tightly and the only omnic you saw was white and green with a katana across his back. You had never actually seen Zenyatta before, so you weren’t sure if this was him or not. You approached slowly, clearing your throat shyly. “Um… excuse me?”  
  
The omnic turned to you, his voice tinny and measured as he replied. “Hello. Can I help you?”  
  
“I was looking for, um… for Master Zenyatta of the Shambali. I heard that he was wise and enlightened.” Ah, shit. Why had you come here? You just made a fool of yourself in front of a random omnic who was probably perfectly nice.  
  
There was a tinny chuckle. “Well, Master Zenyatta certainly is wise. Was there anything specific you needed to speak with him about? He is currently assisting at a nearby soup kitchen. I have been his pupil many years and would not mind offering some advice if that is what you seek. We could go find him, however, if you would rather speak with him.”  
  
“O-oh. Uh… I guess I wouldn’t mind speaking with you. I just came because…” Hm… how to best summarize why you were here without saying too much? You finally settled on an excuse that was plausible but did not reveal your past. Any omnics you told you lost your parents in the war to always seemed uncomfortable around you. “I have had a lot weighing on my mind and hoped he could help me find peace.” Something about speaking with omnics always made you uneasy, though, and it was hard to keep it concealed. It was especially unnerving, since this one had a huge katana that looked like it could have come straight out of one of the old anime you liked to watch (but never admitted to anyone you watched them).  
  
“I would be more than happy to listen to whatever is bothering you, if you would not mind accompanying me on a walk. There is a nice park nearby that has beautiful scenery. If you would like, I can even show you how to meditate so that in the future it can help ease your troubled mind.” The omnic waited for your nod of approval before he began to lead the way. “I am Genji. It is fortuitous you caught me before I left to help Master Zenyatta with his volunteer work.”  
  
“I suppose it is… fortuitous. Thank you for offering to speak with me. I’m Y/N.” You followed the omnic, not sure what would happen with Genji’s assistance but glad that someone, at least, would try to help you cope with your life and struggles. A strong gust of wind made you wrap your scarf around your neck a little tighter to avoid the chill. “Are you not cold? Do you feel when it’s hot and cold outside?” Shit, what if that was rude? You hurried to backpedal. “I mean, if you don’t mind me asking? If that’s not, like, rude or- or… insensitive? Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, should I? I, uh-”  
  
Quiet chuckles cut off your frantic rambling. “It is fine. Outside is cold and I know that, but the machinery within me helps keep me warm. I apologize; I did not consider the chill in the air when I suggested going to the park. We can find somewhere else if you do not enjoy this weather.”  
  
“NO!” Your protest was too sudden, too harsh, and too emphatic. Your cheeks flushed pink as you looked at the scenery instead of at the omnic in front of you. “I have been having a hard time, and I need to do something to try and improve my mental health.” It was weird to admit that to a stranger but… It was easier than telling anyone you actually had to see again. Because this was definitely a one-time only, thing… right?  
  
“Of course. We are almost there, and hopefully the walk has kept you warm.”  
  
“I’m fine, thank you.” It was nice that the omnic seemed to care about if you were too affected by the weather.  
  
The two of you settled under a large tree that had beautiful orange, red, and yellow foliage. Genji guided you into a nice easy meditation pose with your legs crossed and arms resting easily on top of your knees. He began to talk you through peaceful breathing exercises and emptying your mind of all the thoughts that had been plaguing you lately.  
  
You spent the whole afternoon learning how to empty your mind to search for peace within yourself. When Genji finally admitted Zenyatta would be worried that the room they had at the shelter was empty, you agreed that you had stayed outside far longer than your numb fingers could handle and should get inside to somewhere warm. You parted ways at the door to the shelter with a smile and a thank you as you went to resume your life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, you finally find out Genji isn't an omnic!

You had been trying to meditate for over a week without success. Something about having the omnic’s smooth, calming voice wash over you as you closed your eyes and relaxed your muscles made it easier to let go of all the worries plaguing you. Still, you did your best to try and guide yourself through meditating like how he had until you always gave up in frustration. You had planned to just go back to your day to day grind and just keep bottling up all your stress like always… Until you saw on the break room tv (the one that plays nothing but news for some reason) that the omnic shelter had a break in attempt. Several angry humans had thrown bricks in its windows and roughed up the omnics staying there to protest the speeches Zenyatta had been giving promoting unity. How could humans be so mean? Even worse, what if they had hurt Genji? You hoped he was alright. The omnic had been so nice to you, and you couldn’t stop thinking of his kindness during the hard moments at work. You had to check on him, as the news hadn’t said more than that a few omnics were injured and needed repairs.  
  
So, after your day was over, you hurried to the omnic shelter, ready to check on Genji. This time he wasn’t right out front like before. Instead, there were a few different omnics there working on boarding up the broken windows. Only one turned to you when you approached. He was floating and had several orbs around his head that were also floating. “Can I assist you?” His voice was so… peaceful. That was the only appropriate word for it, and yet… despite the calm tone, you found Genji’s voice far more soothing.  
“I was hoping to speak with Genji. I saw there was a break in and I wanted to make sure he was alright.”  
  
The floating omnic’s voice seemed incredibly pleased as he spoke again. “It is rare that anyone comes here to speak with my student instead of myself. I will fetch him for you. He is assisting with some repairs on the injured, but I am certain he can be spared for a few moments.” His… student? This was Zenyatta, the omnic you had heard so much about? But… he didn’t look threatening or worthy of an attack like this at all. Why would anyone harm such a polite, peaceful being?  
  
While you were pondering, Zenyatta had headed inside to retrieve Genji and you were interrupted from your thoughts by the voice you had missed so much. “Y/N!” The omnic seemed surprised but excited to see you. Had he not expected to see you again? …Then again, you had intended to never return until you saw news of the break in and guilt filled your conscience. You tried to assuage it by telling yourself that you were here now and if the omnic was so pleased to see you, maybe you would visit again in the future.  
  
“Genji! Are you alright? I saw about the break in on the news and had to make sure you were okay. You don’t look harmed, though.” You had given him a once over up and down, and the omnic shook his head.  
  
“I am fine. Do not worry for me. It is touching that you cared enough to check on me.”  
  
You blushed and ran a hand through your hair awkwardly. “I mean, I uh… Just… worried, is all.” Shit, now you looked stupid. He was fine and there was no need to have even come. What could you talk about instead? Change the subject before you turned even redder! “Do you like coffee?” …Wait, no. What? Why would you even ask that. Can omnics even drink coffee? You backpedaled quickly, cutting off the start of his reply in your haste to not seem like a fool in front of Genji. “I mean, maybe you can’t even drink that, that was stupid to ask, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t think of anything else to thank you for your help last week, and-“  
  
“Y/N.” Hearing your name softly spoken cut off your rambling, and Genji moved closer to you so your conversation was a bit more private. “I can drink coffee, but I highly prefer tea. It is not a foolish question. I am not an omnic, you know?”  
  
You wide-eyed gaze as you finally met his face was answer enough. “I am a cyborg, still human in parts. If you were sincere about wanting to thank me with a warm drink, I think it would make a nice break from the repair work I was doing.” Suddenly, Genji seemed to get shy, a thing you hadn’t expected from the cyborg. “That is… if that offer still stands knowing what I am.”  
  
Did he honestly think you would like him less as a cyborg than an omnic? What had happened to this poor man to make him think that. Determined now, you used all the false bravado you could muster as you grabbed his arm and linked your elbows together. “Master Zenyatta?” You waited until he had his attention to continue. “I am taking Genji to get some tea. I’ll bring him back in an hour.” Zenyatta simply nodded to you and went back to his work.  
  
Genji seemed a little awkward to be touching you this way, but you refused to let go. This kind man deserved something nice after being so kind to you, and now that you knew he could drink tea, tea he would get. “Come on, I know a decent café near here that has a good variety of coffee and tea. My treat, as thanks for helping me meditate last week.” And then flushing a little and slowing your walk you added, “And uh… maybe while we drink you could give me tips on how to guide myself through meditation? I tried all week without success. I couldn’t focus the same; I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”  
  
That seemed to be all was needed to get Genji in his comfort zone again, as he quickly began speaking with you about the best ways to guide yourself through meditation and how to improve your own attempts. When you finally arrived at the coffee shop you unlinked arms reluctantly, immediately missed the warmth the cyborg’s metal arm had provided. He had not been lying when he said he did have a system that kept him pleasantly warm to the touch.  
  
You ordered a hot coffee with far too much syrup, cream, sugar, and whipped topping, while Genji asked for a simple cup of green tea. You kept speaking of anything that came into your heads after the topic of meditation was exhausted, and you had watched curiously as Genji slid over a small plate in his visor that freed his mouth enough for him to slowly sip his tea through a straw. It looked ridiculous, but you knew that if he was hesitant to even admit he was a cyborg, he must have a reason for hiding his face. So you didn’t tease him, as much as you wanted to, and before you knew it, an hour had flown by.  
  
“I suppose I should let you get back to your work now.” You sighed, disappointed to have to part with the man again after what felt like such a short amount of time talking.  
Genji sighed. “You are right. I do still have a responsibility to assist at the shelter. Perhaps, if you are free tomorrow, you could return? I would not mind assisting you with some meditation again, and I can plan that time with Master Zenyatta so he will not miss me during those hours.”  
  
You were surprised at the offer but smiled widely at Genji. “I’m off work tomorrow, so that sounds wonderful. I can show up earlier say, around one?” With the cyborg confirming that time, you both gathered your trash and made sure the table you had settled at was tiny before beginning the walk back to the omnic shelter. This time, you didn’t grab his arm, even though you wanted to. You had a feeling that Genji was going to become a staple in your life now that you had gotten to know each other so well, and you definitely didn’t want to make it weird. When you shivered, though, you were pleasantly surprised by a warm arm slowly slipping around your shoulders.  
  
“Is this alright? I know my body heat should help keep off the cold.”  
  
“Thank you, Genji. This is nice.” You pressed yourself closer to his side, and your shivers ceased as his warmth spread to you. You were blushing some, but you hoped the cold air nipping at your face was enough of a reason to make it seem like you weren’t blushing. You just weren’t used to any guy being this kind to you, even if Genji wasn’t a normal man. Knowing he wasn’t an omnic was relieving but terrifying at the same time, since it meant the fluttery feelings in your chest when you thought about his kindheartedness were something you might have to deal with later. Still, you made it back to the shelter in companionable silence, both wrapped in your own thoughts. You parted ways with a wave and smile, ready to head home for a warm bath before you were going to make yourself assess how you felt about Genji. No matter what, you were not going to ruin this friendship with a silly crush. You refused to allow it. Besides, tomorrow was a new day and you could totally pretend you didn’t think he was kind and honestly handsome even as a cyborg when you met with him again. Yeah. You could do it. You were determined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a first kiss and Genji's face is seen!   
>  If you want to know the song used in this chapter, it's 'Words' By Jasmine Thompson.

After your second visit to see Genji, you began to plan weekly meditation sessions with him. You even made sure to sometimes treat the cyborg to tea as a thank you and a break from just meditating. Some days, though, you struggled with relaxing and stopping the thoughts in your brain even with his patient guidance.

The sun was bright and warm on your back, and it made you almost too warm in your favorite sweater and scarf to fight off the lingering winter chill. Still, that thought was a minor distraction. Mostly, you couldn’t keep the song that was stuck in your head from interrupting you every time you tried to empty your mind. You had often had this issue, but usually Genii’s calming voice would take precedence in your mind. Now that he was trying to let you guide yourself, though, nothing could stop the music that dogged you through your days. You had become accustomed to always having some sort of music in your brain that no one else could hear. Today, though, the catchy upbeat tune you had listened to while getting ready for your day was unstoppable, and, for the first time, you couldn’t suppress yourself. You ended up humming, still trying to relax but unable to stop the music in your mind. You hoped it wouldn’t distract Genji too much, as centering yourself to the beat of the music in you almost seemed to make it easier to guide yourself to a state of peaceful awareness of your body and mind.

You drifted in this peaceful state, until your name surprised you.

“Y/N… Not that I mind you singing to yourself, but, I must admit, it is a little distracting.”

Your eyes shot open, and you looked at Genji as red spread across your cheeks. “I was singing… out loud?” At his nod you buried your face in your scarf in embarrassment. Thankfully the park was mostly empty, so no one else had been witness to your little show. “I’m sorry. This song is just so catchy, and there is always some form of music in my mind that I can’t turn off. I didn’t realize I’d started singing instead of humming.”

“It is fine. You have a nice voice. It was like having a songbird with me. Especially since I have no clue what you are singing, just like I don’t understand bird songs. What is that song? It sounded nice.”

“O-oh… It’s one by one of my favorite artists right now. I can play it for us, if you want.” You dug out your phone and soon an upbeat song filled the air around you both.

_I know you know_

_That I know that you know_

__

__

_What we're both thinking_

_I know you know_

_That I know that you know_

_What our bodies are reading_

_And at this point it's kinda undeniable_

_And at this point it's kinda untryable_

_I can read your mind, it's incredible_

_Where it goes, where it goes, where it goes…’_

You couldn’t stop yourself from humming along, soon singing under your breath by the time the chorus started. When you realized, you blushed brightly, embarrassed.

“It is quite catchy. But I think I like hearing from a sweet songbird more than your phone. What do you think, little Songbird?” He was teasing you now, even making fun of the fact that you managed to be several inches shorter than him.

“I’m not little. You’re just all- tall.” You pouted at him, now thoroughly distracted from any thoughts of continuing to meditate.

“Oh, but I am not tall. It is why master Zenyatta thinks you are ‘ideal for me,’ Songbird. ” He was trying to make it a joke that Zenyatta had fondly teased that he had finally seen someone that seemed an ideal height dance partner for Genji, who had used that lack of a parter excuse to keep out of having to make small talk at some of the fancy parties Zenyatta was often invited to. And the omnic monk accepted because he ususally found it was a good way to try and spread positive human omnic relations. Yet, he doubted having someone who had been dubbed “Zenyatta’s Bodyguard” follow the man everywhere would help that goal. Therefore, Zenyatta was determined to try and find a kind human to dance with Genji in hopes that it would distract from his serious air. “For dancing, I mean! If- if we ever had to, you’re the ideal height.” The usually collected Japanese man was just a little flustered.

Seeing Genji sound flustered but not being able to see his face was frustrating. You finally had to ask. “Genji… I would be honored to ever dance with you. I have a question, before I ever do, though. Forgive me if it’s too personal or just- not something you want to share but- Why do you always wear that mask?”

“Oh.” He seemed to deflate a little before nodding at you. “I had known that one day you would ask. That is something best discussed in private but, I would not mind sharing with you if you are still willing to listen.”

“Of course. I could- um… dinner? I could make dinner tomorrow for us both?”

“That sounds wonderful, Y/N.” The offer wasn’t enough to fully reflate the excitement his shoulders had lost, but he did seem a little happier again during your long walk back to the shelter after you admitted you would rather talk than meditate any more today.

When Genji arrived to your small apartment, you were dressed in your cutest casual outfit with your hair styled as nicely as you could fix it. You opened the door for his short knocks, smiling widely. “Genji! I’m so glad you came!”

“Did you think I lied when I said I would?” His voice revealed no emotion, but you felt awful all the same. You should not have said that.

“No! I just- I mean- People don’t usually come when I invite them? I don’t- I didn’t mean anything bad by it! …You’re the best friend I’ve ever made.” It was a shy admission, and you were bright red as you confessed. Still your mortification turned to awe when Genji replied.

“You are a treasured friend to me as well, Y/N. That is why I am willing to discuss this with you at all.” Genji finally entered your apartment, and you closed the door behind him before leading him to the small table where you ate all your meals. You had cooked your favorite dinner, a modest but decent meal to share.

“I hope this is okay. It was my favorite meal that my mother always cooked before she passed. It’s the thing I can prepare the best.”

“It looks wonderful. Thank you for sharing this with me.” And then, to your amazement, off came the metal visor that had become ingrained in your mind as synonymous with Genji’s face. You couldn’t help yourself. As soon as it was off, you were greedily soaking in the long-awaited sight of the sweet man’s visage. Now that it was visible, though, you could see the small red flush that warmed his cheeks as he spoke again. “You’re sharing the timeless meal, the least I could do is tell you what you asked for earlier. If you still want to know, Songbird.”

“Of course I do, Genji.”

“Well, I grew up in Japan with an older brother, named Hanzo. Our families were highly ranked into the Yakuza, a criminal organization. Hanzo, as eldest, was raised to one day take over the empire. They tried to train me to be a good little second in command but then I just… rebelled. I dyed my hair green; I started partying; I began to do anything I could to upset my parents, as any teens do.” He sighed, reached up to push a bit of the still green locks farther up. “Until the Yakuza elders were unhappy with me bringing shame on them and the Shimada name. So I had to be killed. But to prove he was worthy of taking my father’s place as elder, Hanzo had to do it. …He didn’t succeed, but it is a miracle that I am still alive today. I took my life and tried to make sure he would never know I still had it. That is why I never reveal my face.” He sighed a little, but left the mask off.

“Thank you for telling me.” You reached out and grabbed one of his hands. “You don’t need to feel self-conscious here so if you want to keep the mask off, I highly doubt there’s any way your brother can see into my apartment with every blind closed.” You could see the blush that lit his face as you looked at him intensely, and he tried to distract from it.

“Is there something on my face?” It was a weak joke, and a polite way to remind you that you were staring.

You immediately dropped your eyes to your plate, your own face bright red. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be rude. You’re just-” You debate on how to play it before giving in. You wanted to admit how you felt just because he had been so openly honest with you. “You’re just handsome.” Genji had striking green eyes similar to the green hair that looked so soft you wanted to touch it. Despite all the scars, you could tell he had been exceedingly handsome in his youth, and, to you, his current appearance was still incredibly appealing. “You didn’t tell me you were attractive while you told me your life story, damn it. I wasn’t prepared…” When you finally went to meet Genji’s eyes, the cyborg was staring at you intently.

“Perhaps I did not tell you because no one has ever felt that way after seeing my face without the visor after my attempted-murder.” He paused before continuing. “Besides, there is only one lady whose opinion of how I look matters, and I had not been able to tell you how she felt until recently.” He looks smugly at you, but you’re confused

“W-Who?” Your eyes widened, and before you could stutter your way through anything else, Genji had leaned across the small table to press a brief kiss to your lips. He no longer looks smug as he smiles at you.

“You, my silly little Songbird. Now, I would love to discuss more with you, but I fear we should eat before this wonderful dinner gets cold. You went to all the trouble of making it after all.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Genji are officially dating, but a regular date night ends up better as a sweet night in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! With my job and awful depression finding the energy to write this and then actually feel it was decent took far too long. If you're still into this story, thank you so much! I'm finally happy with how this chapter turned out even though it is shorter than I wanted it to be. Thanks for reading!

Dating Genji sometimes felt like it was a dream. Even if it was, you never wanted to wake up. After your first kiss you and your favorite cyborg took time to discuss how you felt and if a relationship was right for you. With your own nervousness and lack of serious dating experience, you agreed you’d like to date if things were taken slowly. Genji was quick to agree to nothing more than kisses for a while as you adjusted to being desired by someone who treated you so sweetly. He swore he would be as patient as needed. Now that he had learned how to be calm and patient with Zenyatta’s help, he was ‘prepared to wait years as long as he could still be with his sweet Songbird.’  
  
So, you tried your hardest to accept Genji’s affections and the sweet things he did for you. It was often you found him in your home making dinner, and tonight was a night you were supposed to have plans to meet up and eat out as a treat for your boyfriend. Yes, you could call him that after three months, and, while you still blushed when you said it, you loved addressing him that way.

You walked into the quiet Italian restaurant, a local place you favored as they had never made so much as a peep at seeing you always come in with Genji despite your relationship’s appearance as a human and omnic relationship. Genji didn’t want too many people to know he was half-human as he felt appearing as an omnic would make him less likely to be noticed by anyone who was connected to the Shimada clan that could rat him out as still alive. As you went to slip into your usual booth where Genji was waiting, you noticed that for the first time he didn’t turn to greet you or even say some cheesy line to flirt with you and make you blush.

“Genji? Are you alright?” You spoke softly as you approached, noticing that his head was slumped down on one of his hands and he looked the most downcast you had ever seen him.

“Hm?” He turned to look at you, seeming almost surprised to see you. “I’m sorry; I was a bit preoccupied.” He took a moment to try and process what you asked before seeming to realize. “Oh, am I alright? ... I’m...” He hesitated and seemed to contemplate his answer. In the brief silence all you could hear was the small noise of dishes being washed in the kitchen and restaurant employees going about their jobs. You kept your eye contact with Genji’s eye slot until he finally decided how to phrase himself. “I am not fine but I hope that being with you today will get me closer to it. Today is the anniversary of an awful event for me, but I decided that spending it with you would be far preferable to spending the day alone or with Master Zenyatta.”

Anniversary of an awful event? What could that be? You thought about what you knew about Genji and realized it could be the anniversary of Genji’s near death that lead to him being on the run and stuck in a cyborg body. “Oh, Genji.” You sighed and moved to sit beside him, comfortable enough to press a soft kiss to the side of his mask. “If you would like to go home and spend time together there instead, I would understand.” You struggled to think of how best to express how you felt, trying to be as honest with your emotions as Genji had always been. “I am …honored that you want to spend a day with me just to cheer up. I’ll do whatever you would like.”

“Then, please, I would prefer to just take some food home and watch one of those awful anime you love.” He was trying hard to tease you and pretend everything was fine, and you hoped he would stop this pretense once you were both comfortable in your modest apartment. You were glad to oblige, and you order your food to go. Once it was ready, you both made the quick walk home together so you could settle onto your couch, with Genji stealing your sweatshirt off the floor while you weren’t looking. You got comfy into pajamas, while Genji, unseen, hesitated before slowly removing his mask and armor, pulling on the sweatshirt over his exposed chest. He paired it with a loose pair of comfortable sleep pants, ready to have a quiet couple’s night in. You forced your boyfriend to watch your favorite anime as you swore it was the first anime that got you interested in Japanese culture and learning the language.

“Speaking of my interest in Japanese… would you mind helping me learn to speak it, Genji? I’ve always wanted to learn.”

Genji was silent a moment, before nodding. “Yes. I- had been trying to somewhat avoid my heritage before you, and with you by my side it’s just enough of a reminder without-” He hesitated, finally pausing to cover his face with a hand, obviously not quite ready to let you see him cry. “Without the reminder of life before I was stuck in this body.” You had thought maybe he would miss his brother, but realized that the loss of his body must be much be still plaguing him despite years trying to deal with who he was now.

You couldn’t stop yourself from reaching to take Genji’s other hand in yours. “I know nothing I say can change anything, but I am sorry, Genji. Though I wish you had made your way to me whole, without such heavy burdens, I am so thankful you are here with of me at all. You are a wonderful man; my favorite one I’ve ever gotten to know.” You paused, before leaning to whisper ever so softly in his ear. “Your body is just as beautiful as your soul, Genji.” You had planned to continue telling your boyfriend how much you cared, but he cut you off.

“My Songbird, Y/N, I love you.” It was sudden, and he removed his hand from his face to meet your eyes, and you were quick to gently wipe his tears away. “I have never felt this way about anyone until you.” He pulls you in for a tight hug, and you hold him close as you both take comfort in each other.

“Genji? …I, um, kinda sort might be falling in love with you too, so hey, fun fact I guess?” You had never admitted this to anyone and were pretty scared to even tell you boyfriend you might love him too. You let out an insulted gasp as he began to laugh, kissing the top of your head. “Oh Songbird, never have I had a love so quick to make me laugh and sweet to be around before.” He was smiling now, and you realized that even if you felt a little pouty he laughed at your confession, hearing him laugh was far better than seeing him sad. It seemed his goal of cheering up by being near you was starting to work, and as you continued to chat and snuggle his smile didn’t fade once.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be super spacey due to my job taking up most of my energy for anything, but I'll try to update when I can. If you notice any mistakes please let me know! Otherwise, please enjoy!


End file.
